Dying In A Nightmare
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Freddie!" The Boy Turns. "Sam." She whispers. "She's gone.." Tears slide down his cheeks. "I guess the impact of the car was to much on her." The girl mutters. Sobs shake her body as the boy walks away leaving the sobbing girl all alone. His worst nightmare is coming ture.


**"Freddie!" Carly screams. The boy turns.  
"Sam.." Are the only words that escape her mouth. His eyes are full of terror.  
"She's gone..." He stares.  
"What?" comes out in a tiny whisper..  
"I guess the impact of the car was to much on her." the dark harried girl whispers. The boy nods placing a hand on his friends shoulder as the tears stream down his face.  
"Sam.." He whispers. His worst nightmare is coming true. The girl nods. Placing her hands in front of her face sobbing she shakes her small head. The boy walks away leaving the sobbing girl alone. Freddie's tears start to flow. Sobs shake his body. Opening his eyes to see his room. Letting out a sigh of relief he picks up his PearPhone dialing the all to familiar number.  
"Hey Freddie you do know that it's 3:00 o'clock in the morning right?" The slightly blonde headed girl asks the boy on the other end of the phone line. He smiles hearing her voice is soothing.  
"Hello? Freddie you there?" She asks.  
"I'm here Sam." The boy answers as the nightmares hiccupy sobs shake through his body.  
"Hey you okay?"  
"Yea Sam I'm alright."  
"No your not. You've been crying I can tell." He chuckles a bit.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare Sam."  
"Oh." The blonde says.  
"So that's it."  
"Mmhmm." He answers his lips barley parting.  
"Hold on I'll come over."  
"No Sam it's fine."  
"No it's alright besides I couldn't sleep anyways."  
"Sam, but its almost 3:15 in the morning."  
"I really don't mind, besides I could use the company anyways."  
"Wait. Where's your mom?" The dark headed boy asks.  
"Out of town for the fifth time this week." The girl sighs. "Anyways I'll see you in a bit." She says.  
"Bye Sam." He says a small smirk playing on his lips as he climbs out of bed; phone in his had. His red plaid pants and gray tee wrinkled a little. He walks to the kitchen grabbing a glass out if the cabinet and turning on the faucet. Carefully being quiet so he won't wake his mother. He gulps the cool water placing the cup on the counter. Plopping on the couch he sits starring at the wall clock. 3:36. He can hear the busy cars on the streets of Seattle. He knows that it wouldn't take Sam very long to get here. His phone beeps. A text from Sam.  
"Hey I'm on my way should be there in 5.  
-Sam :)"  
He smiles it's simple yet makes him smile. His house is so clean his mom would freak if she knew he left his glass on the counter. He looks around the apartment it's almost to clean. Spotless. He likes how Carly's and Spencer's is always messy and neat at the same time.  
"Freddie open up." Comes a voice from outside of the apartment. He looks through the peep hole to see a mess of light blonde/brown curls. He opens the door quietly to let the girl in. She smiles wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, a red three quarter length tee underneath with the numbers 20 written in big yellow bubble letters. Dark denim jeans and her black converse. She enters the apartment as they both plop onto the couch sitting beside each other. She sets her purple drawstring bag on the floor beside her feet. Freddie smiles his PearPhone still in his hand.  
"So." Sam starts. " Do you want to tell me what your dream was about." She says kicking off her tennis shoes. Revealing her mix-matched neon socks. One pink and one yellow. Freddie nods. She smiles turning her body to face him on the couch. Sitting across from him Sam brings her feet up on the couch next to his stretched out legs.  
"Well you were in a car accident and put into the hospital. Then afterwards Carly told me at school a few days later. You died Sam. Gone never coming back." He tells the girl across from him. Just talking about it even through he knows it's not true brings a lump into his throat. She lays a hand on his knee.  
"It's okay Freddie." She tells the boy. She still cares and loves him deeply.  
"I'm fine."  
"I get that Sam, but it scared me." She can't help, but smile at the thought that he still cares about her. Pulling him into a small hug the lightly brown haired girl smirks. Hugging the brunet boy tightly feeling him squeeze her back just as much.  
"Thank You Sam." He says gratefully.  
"Hey no biggie." She replies. "I'm actually glad you called me."  
"Why?" He asks confused.  
"I missed you."  
"But you just saw me yesterday. All day at the Smoothie with Carly and all three of us spent the day over at the Shay's." He says.  
"I know, but lately it hasn't just been the two of us. Your still my best friend Fredbag." She replies punching his leg playfully. He smiles it's been a while since he's used a nickname for him.  
"Your mine too Sammy." She smiles too.  
"Thanks again."  
"Hey like I said before, no biggie. I better go before your mom wakes up and freaks that I'm over here a four in the morning." He chuckles.  
"She'll live and don't go home yet. I don't want you walking home on the pitch black night. Sleep on the couch." She grins.  
"Thank You." He nods.  
"No biggie." He says mimicking her girl voice. She laughs.  
"Shut up!" She tells his playfully. Now it's Freddie's turn to laugh. He gets up and leaves the room leaving Sam slightly confused. Entering once again a few seconds later with a pillow in hand. Tossing it to her.  
"Really Freddie Galaxy Wars?" She asks starring at the casing on the pillow.  
"Although I'm not surprised." Sam adds. He smiles rolling his chocolate brown eyes. Sam places the pillow on the arm of the couch as Freddie grabs a blanket off the chair. She smiles getting up and hugging the brown headed boy once again. He smiles kissing her hair as as a smile traces on his pink lips.  
"Night Princess Puckett. See you in the morning."  
Sam smiles, "Night Freddie." He smirks running his fingers through his hair. Walking back to his own bedroom climbing back into bed putting his arms under his head like they're a pillow. He had given his to Sam. He didn't mind through. Not one bit. He falls into a peaceful sleep. Nightmare Free.**


End file.
